


"We're just alike, you and I. Except you're boring. You're on the side of the angels."

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	"We're just alike, you and I. Except you're boring. You're on the side of the angels."

"You're ordinary."


End file.
